Moskandag (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Moskandag is the 29th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Buutara. The next stage is Corona. Restrictions Cat Deploy Cost: Only 1200¢ or less Battleground Ginger Snaches appear as peons. They spawn constantly at the beginning, but their spawn rate goes down after 25 of them have spawned. 1 Metal Hippoe appears at the start of the battle, with 3 more spawning 40 seconds apart. 3 Corporal Weylands appear as the main threats. Strategy Strategy: Speed Concept: Corporal Weyland has a blind spot below 300 range. Enter it fast, avoid being hit by it and strike Metal Hippoe. Lineup: "Unit Speed UP" x2, Critical Hitter (but use Space Cat as Combo use only unit), anti-Red, anti-Alien, 3 meatshields. Note: Don't use units that have 300+ range, i.e. Paris Cat, Figure Skating Cats etc. (except for the anti-Alien) Execution: Upgrade the Worker Cat to lvl 2. Wait until Ginger Snache is at the Cat Base, spam the anti-Red cat and 3 meatshields continuously. When your front line is halfway between your base and Metal Hippoe, spawn the Critical Hitter continuously. Also, upgrade Worker Cat once if feasible. With enough luck, a Critical Hit will happen and your front line should enter Corporal Weyland's blind spot. Use the Cat Cannon to break its barrier and spawn an anti-Alien unit to start damaging it. Your front line should keep getting Critical Hits off on Metal Hippoe and knocking back Corporal Weyland. Your victory is not luck. It is the smart use of combos and short-ranged units. Strategy 2 Basically, what you need here are fast attacking and fast moving cats like Cow Cat and Crazed Cow Cat. (This is a modification of the strat above.) Line Up: Rawhide Combo (Cow Cat, Cat Eastwood), Crazed Cow Cat, Ramen Cat (for the Headbanger's Ball Combo) and Moneko (for the Duet Combo). Second row: Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Crazed Axe Cat, Crazed Fish Cat and Surfer Cat. Note: You can alter this lineup to the one you want, no need to copy this. All the cats are level 20+, so they won't die in 1 hit. Also, other cats like Surfer, Ramen, and Moneko are just to fill the space up. Execution: First, send out the meatshields and the anti-Reds. After you have some money, send out the Cow Cat and the Crazed Cow Cat. Keep spamming the meatshields, the anti-Red, and the speedy cats. The speedy cats and other cats will overwhelm the enemies and take you to victory! |-| Chapter 2 = Moskandag is the 29th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Buutara. The next stage is Corona. Restrictions Cat Deploy Cost: Only 1200¢ or less Battleground Ginger Snaches appear as peons. They spawn constantly at the beginning, but their spawn rate goes down after 25 of them have spawned. 1 Metal Hippoe appears at the start of the battle, with 3 more spawning 40 seconds apart. 4 Corporal Weylands appear as the main threats. Strategy |-| Chapter 3 = Moskandag is the 29th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Buutara. The next stage is Corona. Restrictions Cat Deploy Cost: Only 1200¢ or less Battleground Ginger Snaches appear as peons. They spawn constantly at the beginning, but their spawn rate goes down after 25 of them have spawned. 1 Metal Hippoe appears at the start of the battle, with 3 more spawning 40 seconds apart. 5 Corporal Weylands appear as the main threats. Strategy Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages